


Em busca do Bicho-papão

by Kadimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, House Hunting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Psychological Horror, Violence, tw: insetos, tw: palhaços, tw: água, é terror mas não é taaanto assim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadimin/pseuds/Kadimin
Summary: Nove amigos decidem investigar uma casa dita estar assombrada pelo temido bicho-papão, a fim de provar à um deles que não passa de um medo bobo. Mas a situação é mais complicada do que parece.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun





	Em busca do Bicho-papão

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa história ano passado e postei nas plataformas aos lados. Como gosto muito dela e a coitada é esquecida no churrasco decidi postar aqui também.
> 
> Seguinte, isso aqui é uma tentativa muita da fracassada de terror, mas a aventura é interessante e eu aposto que vocês vão gostar.
> 
> Avisos:  
> Por ser uma história de terror, há cenas de TENSÃO e podem causar ansiedade. Se você não se sente confortável em ler cenas como essas, NÃO LEIA!
> 
> Alguns personagens tem atitudes escrotas que NÃO DEVEM SER USADAS COMO EXEMPLO PARA NINGUÉM. Situações como Bullying, violência e preconceito são retratados na história, sem ser de forma explícita, mas que todos tenham em mente que essas atitudes são completamente desprezíveis de serem cometidas. A história não incentiva ninguém a provocar essas atitudes, muito pelo contrário.
> 
> Ainda falando dos personagens e suas atitudes, É TUDO FICÇÃO e NÃO DIZ RESPEITO A COMO ELES SÃO NA VIDA REAL ou a minha visão deles. É a situação da história, faz parte do universo em que eles estão inseridos.
> 
> Boa leitura!

_ Essa é a história do bicho-papão. E o dia em que alguns garotos decidiram ir na casa dele para enfrentá-lo. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Na cidade havia uma lenda assombrosa, que permanecia viva por décadas, e não havia um cidadão sequer que já não houvesse escutando-a. Era a lenda do bicho-papão.

Esse bicho, que nem ao menos bicho era, capturava toda criança respondona, desobediente, malcriada. O bicho-papão aparecia para ela na forma de seu maior medo e a papava inteira, não deixava sequer rastro. Antes, ele morava debaixo da cama, mas a quantidade de crianças malcriadas da cidade era muito grande e ele se mudou para um lugar maior, uma mansão no topo da colina, abandonada depois de um misterioso assassinato nos anos quarenta.

Nessa época, um grupo de jovens abastados compraram a mansão para morarem juntos e aproveitar a riqueza, mas um deles, muito malcriado, se meteu com algo maligno — que a polícia chamou de gangue, mas a cidade chamou de seita —, e os garotos sumiram pelo meio da noite, nunca mais foram vistos. Dizem que foi o bicho, que morava lá e os papou inteiros. Ninguém ousa encostar o pé naquela mansão desde então.

A lenda era forte, estava ali no topo da colina, dava para vê-la sempre que se saia de casa e ia para a escola, a única da cidade por sinal. Entretanto, com o tempo ela não tinha a mesma carga emocional de antes. Virou até motivo de piada.

_ "Olha, se você se meter com a filha de fulano vai parar na casa do bicho-papão!" _

_ "Eu estou cansado dessa vida, acho que vou na casa do bicho-papão." _

_ "Ninguém vem me visitar, será que eu estou na casa do bicho-papão?" _

  
  


Ninguém tinha mais medo do bicho-papão. Era história de criança, e as crianças da cidade estavam mais espertas.

Mas continuavam malcriadas.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minseok estava à três dias se contendo para não cair no soco com o melhor amigo, Yixing.

Ele teve um sonho assustador e correu para a casa do amigo, se recusando a voltar para casa mesmo depois do raiar do dia. Isso já fazia uma semana.

Yixing morava sozinho, em um pequeno apartamento perto da colina, e ele constantemente fugia de lá por se sentir assustado, mas dessa vez fugiu por tempo demais.

Yixing, entre o grupo de amigos, era o mais medroso. Era muito fácil assustá-lo com uma pegadinha besta como uma aranha falsa ou uma máscara de monstro. Alguns de seus amigos adoravam o fazer de besta por causa disso, constantemente o constrangendo em público.

Mas o que Yixing poderia fazer? Ele era medroso mesmo, não tinha problemas em admitir.

E talvez por não ser natural daquele lugar, ele tinha um enorme medo do bicho-papão, mesmo estando em seu décimo oitavo ano de vida, idade onde esse medo não deveria mais existir.

Minseok entendia os conflitos do amigo, mas não conseguia mais aguentá-lo. Teve que recusar com dor quando uma garota muito bonita se ofereceu a passar em sua casa pela noite e estava tendo que dormir com a luz ligada por causa do amigo. Só conseguia pensar na maldita conta de luz que viria diferente no fim do mês, levando todo seu dinheiro suado.

Então, ele chamou seus outros amigos para ajudar na situação. Eram eles: Jongdae, Baekhyun, Jongin e Sehun.

— Olha, tudo bem você desistir de morar na sua casa, mas poderia pelo menos dormir com a luz desligada, não? — Jongdae dizia, o único que estava de frente com Yixing no sofá da sala. Os outros estavam brincando com o gato de Minseok.

— Ou quem sabe colocar sua luzinha de bebê. Eu sei que você tem uma. — Sehun disse, largando o gato por um segundo. E foi desesperador, pois ele largou o animal quando já estava em pé e o pobre gatinho despencou desesperado, mas chegou ao chão bem, graças aos seus reflexos.

— Vocês não entendem. É sufocante desligar a luz. — Yixing estava com as pernas encolhidas no estofado. Chateado por ser o motivo daquela reunião de grupo.

— E por que você não quer voltar para a sua casa? Cortaram a luz? — Baekhyun perguntou, batendo na blusa para se livrar dos pelos.

Yixing olhou para os presentes, mas não disse nada, atraindo a atenção então até dos mais novos, que não se importavam com o assunto. Os cinco garotos rodearam Yixing, esperando a revelação, e parecia séria, pois o garoto se esforçava bastante para conseguir falar.

— Eu sonhei...com ele. — Yixing se tremia, os garotos só podiam observá-lo curiosos — O bicho-papão.

Todos se dispersaram da roda, decepcionados. Jongin voltou a brincar com o gato e Sehun pegou um dos brinquedos que estava no chão e atirou na cabeça de Yixing.

— Medroso de merda. Tomara que o bicho-papão coma seu cu! — Sehun dizia, se preparando para atirar outro brinquedo. 

Ele e Baekhyun costumavam implicar constantemente com Yixing, mas enquanto Baekhyun apenas se divertia em assustar o amigo, Sehun ficava revoltado em ver alguém tão medroso como ele.

— Cara, deixa de ser idiota. — Jongin dizia logo abaixo dele, agachado enquanto o gato lambia seus dedos. — Você não tem pesadelos?

— Claro que não. Pesadelos são sonhos que assustam, e eu não me assusto com nada.

— Ótimo. Mas ele não é você.

— O que faz dele um completo imbecil. — Sehun atirou então o brinquedo que segurava. Por sorte, Jongdae pegou antes de acertar o alvo. Sehun saiu a passos largos e bateu a porta, pouco depois, Baekhyun foi atrás dele.

— Não liga pra isso, Xing. Ele deve ter medo do bicho-papão também. — Jongin se aproximou do amigo, sentando junto com os que ficaram.

— É claro que tem. Afinal, ele é uma criança malcriada. — Minseok disse parado atrás de Yixing, se apoiando no sofá.

— Nem ao menos criaram para dizer que foi mal. — Jongdae zombou. E todos riram.

  
  
  
(...)  
  


Sehun não era exatamente parte do grupo. Ele era apenas amigo de Baekhyun. Se conheceram na detenção e viraram amigos depois de bolarem um plano para escapar de lá, forjando um incêndio.

Baekhyun era um ano mais velho, mas havia repetido a segunda série e tinha uma cara infantil e delicada. Ninguém pensava nele como um cara mal, apesar de ser um.

Não tão mal como Sehun, que odiava caras medrosos, mas um pouco mal, daqueles que matam lagartixas.

Os dois estavam andando pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Era por volta de duas da tarde e todo mundo estava em casa roncando depois de um almoço farto. Mas quem não tinha casa para ir almoçar, ficava na rua.

— Como vão, pombos? — Baekhyun perguntou assim que colocou os pés no meio-fio onde seus dois outros amigos estavam, Chanyeol e Junmyeon. — Servidos?

Esticou um saco preto para os sentados. Pelo sol, foi preciso franzir o cenho para tentar ver alguma coisa. A luz batendo no saco não mostrava muito, mas a imagem que formava parecia de algo não comestível, quem sabe, um animal morto.

— Não quero comer suas vítimas, seu psicopata. — Chanyeol virou o rosto para o outro lado, com o estômago meio embrulhado só de pensar o que havia dentro daquele saco.

Baekhyun entornou a cabeça pensativo e olhou para o saco que segurava. Depois, começou a rir.

— É só um bichinho de pelúcia, panaca. — Baekhyun puxou um esquilo azul e felpudo da sacola. — Presente para o outro panaca, Junmyeon. Alguma criança abandonou na lanchonete.

— Pra mim? De quem? — Junmyeon perguntou, segurando o presente roubado de alguém. Logo atrás de Baekhyun, Sehun se balançou para aparecer e os dois trocaram tímidos sorrisos.

Os quatro se juntaram e dividiram os dois hambúrgueres que Baekhyun comprou. Ele tinha uma casa para ir almoçar, mas preferia comer aquele lanche requentado com os amigos enquanto ria de suas bobagens do que comer os pratos bem feitos de sua casa e apanhar até ficar inconsistente pelo pai.

  
  
  
(...)

— Eu te odeio pra caramba e você sabe disso!

— Olha pra minha cara de quem liga pra isso.

— Eu posso arrancar seu braço, aqui, na frente de todo mundo! Dúvida?

— Duvido muito.

Os dois garotos então voltaram a trocar chutes e socos. Metade da cidade assistia e só Baekhyun e Junmyeon se mobilizavam para apartar a briga.

— Não acredito que Chanyeol e Sehun estão se matando em praça pública de novo. — Jongin balançava a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Mendigos são assim. Gostam de um alvoroço. — Jongdae dizia de braços cruzados. Os dois estavam sentados em um monumento estranho que tinha na praça. Algum artista plástico fez aquela coisa com dedicação, mas ninguém entendia o significado, então usavam como banco.

— Você foi extremamente preconceituoso com essa, cara. Se controla. — Jongin olhou sério para Jongdae, mas ele só levantou os ombros em resposta.

Vindo de algum lugar na praça com dois picolés na mão, Kyungsoo se juntava aos que estavam no monumento. Kyungsoo era o namorado de Jongin.

— Eu sei que você gosta de chocolate, mas os de tapioca estavam mais baratos.

— Sem problemas, amor. Gosto desse também. — Jongin sorriu, roubando um beijo com sabor de tapioca do namorado.

— E eu? — Jongdae perguntou.

— Quando você parar de falar mal de mim pelas costas eu te compro um picolé. — Kyungsoo respondeu, sentando no monumento.

A briga na praça logo encerrou. Cada um foi para um canto e as pessoas pararam de assistir. Sehun provavelmente brigou com Baekhyun enquanto ia embora pois o Byun voltava mostrando o dedo do meio para a direção em que o amigo foi.

— Imbecil. Tonto. Tonto.

— Qual foi dessa vez? — Kyungsoo perguntou para Baekhyun assim que ele chegou.

— O de sempre, claro. Um culpando o outro pela morte dos pais.

— Eles não tem culpa disso. Ninguém sabia que eles eram amantes. — Jongdae disse.

— Pois é. Mas Chanyeol acha que é culpa do Sehun o pai se meter com a mãe do Oh e vice-versa.

— Que diabos? Ele acha que o Sehun disse pra mãe dele "ó mãe, começa a ficar escondida com o pai casado do Chanyeol pra eu irritar ele"?

— Ele acha que o Sehun é capaz de tudo.

— Mas ele é.

— Não a esse ponto! Isso não tem nada a ver com ele. Os pais deles morreram por culpa própria. Eles decidiram se pegar dentro do carro sozinhos, caíram no rio sozinhos! — Baekhyun começou a respirar acelerado, os olhos encheram de lágrimas e as orelhas ficaram estranhamente vermelhas.

— Ei Byun, tá tudo bem? — Jongin perguntou com cuidado. Todo mundo sabia que ele ficava sensível em tocar nesse assunto, e os pais nem eram dele. Mas a mãe de Sehun era quase como uma mãe para Baekhyun e eles estavam planejando morar juntos, coisa que nunca aconteceu.

Jongin deu seu picolé ao amigo e ele sentou um pouco mais recluso dos outros. Ficaram naquele monumento estranho por um tempo até que Chanyeol e Junmyeon aparecessem, com Chanyeol mais calmo. Iriam todos juntos para a casa de Minseok naquela noite, pois combinaram que fariam Yixing perder o medo do bicho-papão.

  
(...)

Tinha nove garotos na sala de Minseok contando com ele, apertados como sardinhas enlatadas. A última vez que reuniu muita gente em sua casa, chamaram a polícia.

— Agradeço a presença de todos no nosso covil. — Baekhyun dizia no centro da sala, acariciando o gato. — Apesar de alguns não verem tudo com clareza pelo olho inchado, mas eu não mandei ninguém bater em ninguém. 

Sehun e Chanyeol se olharam com faíscas nos olhos. Não brigaram mais naquele dia, mas o sentimento permanecia.

— Como todos sabem, nossa amigo Yixing tem vários medos que os assombram diariamente. Ainda mais morando nessa cidade que é rodeada de lendas urbanas e ele acredita em todas elas como se ainda tivesse oito anos…

— Direto ao ponto, Baekhyun. — Yixing pediu — Todo mundo sabe o motivo da reunião.

— Vocês conhecem a história do bicho-papão, certo? Aquele cara que fica na mansão da colina, e come gente medrosa.

— Ele não é um cara, é uma entidade. E come criança desobediente, não medrosa. — Junmyeon corrigiu.

— Dá no mesmo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros — Por que que a gente não vai lá na casa dele mostrar pro Yixing que essa coisa não existe? 

Todos ficaram em silêncio encarando Baekhyun, parecia até que estavam fazendo a brincadeira da  _ vaca amarela _ .

— Qual é, gente. Vocês estão com medo?

— Não sei não Baek. É um dia de viagem até lá...— Kyungsoo disse — Tem muita neblina e o sinal de telefone é ruim.

— E vai que tem um bicho morando lá. Um bicho mesmo, sabe? Tipo um tigre ou uma família de corujas... — Chanyeol apontou, se encolhendo no sofá.

— Chanyeol com medinho? Essa é nova. — Sehun riu do outro lado da sala.

— É, eu tenho sentimentos, gostou? Diferente de você que não tem e brinca com os de quem tem. — Chanyeol retrucou. Sehun chegou a se levantar mas Junmyeon o agarrou pelo braço e o fez voltar para seu lugar.

— Não sei, gostei da ideia. — Jongin disse, voltando ao assunto.

— Eu também. — Minseok disse logo depois.

— Eu e Junmyeon também topamos. Vai ser divertido. — Sehun sorriu.

— Certo, a gente pode usar a van da mãe do Jongdae e sair amanhã de manhã. — Baekhyun colocava o gato de volta no chão, vendo o bichano se enroscar entre suas pernas antes de subir no sofá onde estava o dono.

— Não precisa se mobilizar pra isso gente. — Yixing tentou intervir — Eu não gosto dessa ideia. Tenho medo.

— Mas é esse o objetivo! Nós vamos te levar até seu medo pra você enfrentá-lo. — Baekhyun esticou os braços animado, como se oferecesse um abraço. Logo depois ele fez uma pose heróica — Caraca, eu sou um ótimo amigo.

— Mas você não conhece a lenda? Ele se transforma no nosso maior medo e nós somos muitos. Vão ser muitos medos!

— Bem, isso se ele existisse, né? — Baekhyun riu. — Se existisse, o meu seria a polícia, então, tudo certo.

— E o meu? Seria um prédio! — Kyungsoo começou a rir. — Todo mundo subindo de elevador. Que assustador, não?

— O meu seria assustador de verdade...— Jongin disse cabisbaixo.

— Do que você tem medo? — Junmyeon perguntou.

— Palhaços. Ele tem alguns neurônios a menos do que nós. — Chanyeol respondeu por Jongin, girando o indicador sobre a orelha.

— Ofensivo do nada? Eu não disse nada do seu medo de animais.

— Eu não tenho medo de animais!

— Não. Os animais que tem medo de você. Da sua cara feia! — Sehun desatou a rir. Chanyeol ficou com tanta raiva que quase rosnou. Mas prometeram para Minseok que não entrariam em uma briga na sua casa...de novo.

— Enfim, não precisa se preocupar com isso Xing. — Minseok mudou o foco para o amigo — A gente só vai te mostrar que não tem nada assustador na colina que vá te buscar no seu apartamento. Aí você volta pra lá e a minha conta de luz volta a ser como era antes.

Yixing resolveu concordar e os garotos começaram a planejar o dia seguinte, desencadeando em outro assuntos para no final estarem falando sobre o último episódio da novela que passava na TV. Entretanto, Yixing ainda não achava que aquela era uma boa ideia.

  
  
(...)  
  
  


No outro dia, Jongdae convenceu sua mãe a emprestar sua van. A viagem era longa e eles provavelmente precisariam parar em algum lugar, então estavam equipados como se fossem passar as férias na mansão.

A maioria afirmava não ter medo daquela lenda boba, mas era impossível ir para aquele lugar sem temer pela vida, precisavam estar preparados. Era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Levaram um grande estoque de pilhas para as lanternas que cada um tinha. Comida e papel higiênico também estava na lista e só por precaução Minseok colocou um apito, caso alguém se perdesse.

O início do percurso foi divertido. Os garotos cantavam alto todas as músicas que conheciam. Faziam brincadeiras e riam até a barriga doer. 

Mas depois de quatro horas, ninguém aguentava mais.

Não haviam trilhas para chegar à casa. E a probabilidade de se perder entre as colinas era imensa. Jongdae chegou a circular uma colina inteira para perceber que não estava indo para o caminho certo.

Os mais novos dormiam no banco de trás. Jongin chegou até a roncar e todos riram dele, deixando o garoto vermelho de vergonha. A cabeça de Sehun estava encostada na janela enquanto ele tirava um cochilo, mas a estrada irregular fazia o vidro dar boas batidas em sua testa e Junmyeon gentilmente ofereceu seu ombro para o garoto ficar mais confortável.

Nos bancos do meio, Baekhyun e Chanyeol começavam a viajar em suas imaginações. Tentando adivinhar quais imagens as nuvens formavam e contando quantos cervos eles encontravam no caminho. Yixing participava vez ou outra, mas ele estava muito preocupado para relaxar com a brincadeira.

Porém, quando a luz do Sol estava se escondendo no horizonte, a van começou a dar problemas. 

Quando começou a estancar, Jongdae pensou que poderia ser distração sua pelo tempo dirigindo, mas logo a van começou a andar com dificuldade e parou. 

— A sua mãe brigou com o mecânico? — Baekhyun perguntou quando a van parou, vendo Jongdae se balançar no banco do motorista estressado.

— Não, droga. Ela tem o maior cuidado com essa merda e só porque eu peguei ela resolveu parar de funcionar.

— Adorei a recepção que o bicho-papão nos deu. — Minseok disse desafivelando o cinto — Parece que vamos ter que ir andando.

— Não podemos voltar? — Yixing perguntou tímido. 

— Claro que não. Já estamos a horas viajando, a mansão não deve estar muito longe. — Minseok respondeu.

— Realmente. Posso ver daqui. — Sehun apontou.

— Maravilha! — Baekhyun pulou animado e todos começaram a subir a colina. Indo encontrar o bicho-papão.

(...)

Quando chegaram na mansão, já era noite. Chanyeol reclamava incessantemente de dor nos pés e Kyungsoo estava quase o socando por isso.

A porta da casa era de madeira, pesada como um tronco de árvore inteiro, talvez tenha realmente sido feita com tudo isso. Três garotos precisaram empurrar a porta, e os três soltaram um grito quando um morcego saiu lá de dentro.

Entraram um pouco receosos. Minseok que tinha uma lanterna enorme, quase um holofote, apontava para dentro da casa e conseguia iluminar bem a sala de entrada.

Tinha um grande tapete embaixo de seus pés e um conjunto de sofás no meio da sala. Aos lados, haviam grandes escadarias, e olhar para cima era difícil, mas se olhassem, conseguiam perceber que existiam vários andares para explorar.

E como qualquer lugar escuro e abandonado, a mansão tinha uma aura assustadora, parecia que a qualquer momento algo iria acontecer.

— Como é enorme! Os arquitetos dos anos quarenta estavam realmente empolgados. — Jongin disse olhando para tudo que a luz conseguia mostrar.

— Tem uma lareira ali, podemos acender. — Chanyeol disse se aproximando da mobília com um isqueiro. Mas antes de acender de fato uma coisa o chamou a atenção. 

Havia um quarto logo ao lado, a porta estava aberta, e então, uma lâmpada suspensa no teto começou a piscar. Parecia querer acender.

Chanyeol pulou para trás e ninguém perguntou por que, pois estavam todos vendo. A luz piscava uma, duas, três vezes. Brilhou uma vez por bastante tempo e depois desligou. Os garotos começavam a respirar ofegantes, Chanyeol já tinha se afastado o máximo possível.

Minseok apontou sua grande lanterna para o quarto, mas a luz não chegava perfeitamente lá. Na sombra que a iluminação fez, eles viram alguém. Alguém apareceu bem ali, no quarto em frente a eles, e ninguém dizia nada, estavam em choque. 

Conseguiram ver que a pessoa se mexia, o braço se mexeu e parou na direção do peito, não dava para entender o que acontecia, mas viram que as duas mãos se juntaram na direção do peito. Esperaram algo acontecer, e então, uma luz se acendeu logo abaixo de seu rosto, revelando quem estava ali.

Era Baekhyun.

Ele entrou no quarto quando os amigos estavam distraídos e usou a lanterna para fingir que a lâmpada ascendia.

A cara que o grupo fez só Baekhyun viu, e adorou, começou a rir sem controle, colocava a mão sobre a barriga e se curvava sem conseguir ficar em pé direito.

Yixing começou a chorar e Sehun chamou todos os palavrões que aprendeu em seu dezesseis anos de vida. Chanyeol deu um tapa estalado em um lado da cabeça de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo deu do outro lado.

— Eu só estava brincando gente, calma. — Baekhyun se encolhia, tentando fugir da surra. — Ficaram com medo?

— Alguns sim, imbecil! Isso não se faz! — Junmyeon gritou, enquanto acalmava Yixing.

— A gente...aí! Veio aqui enfrentar nossos medos né? Aí! — Baekhyun respondeu, ainda recebendo tapas de Kyungsoo. 

— A gente não veio enfrentar nada! Só mostrar que aqui não tem bicho-papão nenhum e ir embora, foi esse o combinado. — Kyungsoo deu o último tapa em Baekhyun, antes de Jongin puxá-lo para trás avisando que não precisava mais repreendê-lo. 

— Ok, gente. Já aceitei que ele não existe. Podemos ir pra casa? — Yixing disse se virando para a saída. No mesmo momento, a grande porta se fechou, como se o vento tivesse a empurrado, mas aquela porta era extremamente pesada, não foi o vento.

— Baekhyun, pode parar de brincar, sério! — Chanyeol choramingou.

— Eu tô do seu lado, não tem como ter sido eu.

Jongdae se aproximou da porta e junto com Yixing tentaram puxar a porta para que abrisse, mas nada, ela não abria.

— Deve ter trancado por dentro. Porta antiga tem dessas. — Sehun disse.

— Então...noite do pijama? — Minseok tentou descontrair.

— Deve ter uma chave reserva por aqui. — Kyungsoo começou a olhar pelos vasos na sala — Gente rica sempre tem uma chave reserva.

— Eu e Junmyeon vamos ver se tem um gerador por aqui. — Sehun disse indo em direção à um corredor do térreo, sem esperar que alguém concordasse com sua ação ou não.

— Então, eu e Yixing vamos procurar algo pra arrebentar a porta caso não achem uma chave reserva. — Minseok segurou o pulso do melhor amigo e começou a subir os degraus da escada.

— Por que eu?

— Quer ficar aí sozinho?

— Não.

— A última coisa que eu quero é passar a noite nessa espelunca. — Jongdae entortou a boca e seguiu os que subiam a escada.

Ouvindo a conversa, Jongin também olhava ao redor, e ao olhar na direção em que os amigos iam percebeu que havia algo se mexendo por lá. Poderia ser uma cortina, ou um animal.

— Acho que o nosso maior problema não é a decoração…

  
(...)  
  


Sehun e Junmyeon realmente acharam um gerador e as coisas ficaram mais fáceis de se ver. Nem todas as lâmpadas funcionavam, mas as que sim eram suficientes para não tornar aquela aaventura mais trabalhosa do que já estava.

Acabaram se dividindo em grupos: Minseok, Jongdae e Yixing subiram as escadarias da esquerda, em busca de algo para arrebentar a porta. Kyungsoo, Jongin e Junmyeon foram atrás de uma chave reserva. Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Sehun apenas formaram o grupo, mas não tinham objetivo algum.

— Você realmente tem medo da polícia? — Sehun perguntou. Estavam os três em um quarto qualquer, remexendo as coisas sem objetivo.

— Claro que não. Só queria tranquilizar o Yixing. — Baekhyun respondeu — Nenhum de nós três tem medo dessas coisas bobas, certo? Temos mais a nos preocupar.

— É o que eu sempre digo.

Chanyeol porém, ficou calado. Tentava abrir uma janela, mas estava tão emperrada que parecia até estar colada com o parapeito.

— Por que essas janelas não abrem? Esse cheiro de mofo está me matando.

Baekhyun e Sehun apenas trocaram olhares e riram, achando engraçado a forma que Chanyeol achou para fugir da conversa.

  
(...)

Em um andar acima, alguém estava com o mesmo problema: Jongdae.

— Por que fazem essas merdas se não dá pra abrir?

— Talvez desse. — Minseok dizia enquanto vasculhava um armário — Em 1940.

O quarto em que eles estavam não tinha luz, precisavam procurar tudo com a lanterna. E como Kyungsoo havia levado a mais potente, o processo de encontrar as coisas ali estava bem lento.

— Bicho-papão desgraçado. Eu juro, quando a gente sair daqui eu vou descer o soco no Baekhyun. — Jongdae batia na janela, mas ela nem se mostrava abalada.

— Um pé-de-cabra resolve o nosso problema? — Yixing disse do outro lado do quarto, enquanto vasculha um armário.

— Vai ser útil. Por que? Achou um? — Minseok perguntou.

— Sim, mas está grudado.

Minseok então foi até onde o amigo estava e começou a puxar o objeto de dentro do armário. A mobília balançava mas o pé-de-cabra não saía. Yixing até tentou ajudar mas não queria sair de jeito nenhum. Talvez, se quebrassem o armário…

— Gente, é só eu ou o quarto tá ficando menor? — Jongdae perguntou de onde estava.

— É só você. — Minseok respondeu, concentrado em chutar o fundo do armário.

— Não, eu acho que isso realmente tá encolhendo.

— Deixa de besteira, Jongdae. Você só reclama.

Minseok continuou chutando o armário. Ele havia subido nas gavetas que ficavam em baixo e estava se apoiando na própria mobília para arrebentar seu fundo. Yixing apenas segurava os lados para que o armário não saísse andando. E sair andando era só um jeito de falar, querendo dizer que os movimentos de Minseok poderiam empurrar o armário, mas quando Yixing olhou para Jongdae, a cena o assustou.

Jongdae ainda estava perto da janela, e o quarto não estava encolhendo, mas o armário estava andando, realmente estava saindo do lugar, na medida que Minseok chutava o outro.

— Minseok...— Yixing tentou chamar o amigo, mas sua voz saiu tão fraca que o outro não ouviu.

Jongdae tinha a mão sobre o peito e respirava ofegante. Parecia não perceber que o armário se aproximava dele, estava deslizando pelo chão como se alguém estivesse o empurrando, mas não havia ninguém, ele estava andando sozinho.

— Minseok! — Yixing conseguiu gritar, vendo que Jongdae precisava de ajuda.

— Quase lá, amigão. — Minseok disse, terminando de chutar o fundo do armário que, depois de mais algum esforço, estava no chão. Minseok olhou para Yixing de relance assim que saiu do armário e estranhou seu rosto, ele estava vidrado em algo, estava paralisado.

Quando Minseok resolveu procurar para onde o amigo estava olhando pôde perceber o que estava perdendo. Jongdae, que estava na ponta dos pés, como se procurasse ar, tinha uma enorme armário em sua frente. O armário que até pouco tempo Minseok estava mexendo. A cena era estranha, parecia que alguém sufocava Jongdae, mas não havia ninguém ali tirando seu ar, era apenas Jongdae, e o armário.

— Ei, cara. — Minseok tentou se aproximar, e de repente, as portas do armário abriram. Jongdae finalmente percebeu que aquela coisa estava na frente dele, e tomou um susto. Jongdae parecia não saber o que fazer, era óbvio que só andando para o lado já o faria livre daquele aperto, mas algo dentro do armário, que só Jongdae conseguia ver, o impedia de sair dali.

E em questão de segundos, Jongdae foi parar dentro do armário. Os presentes não sabiam dizer se ele foi por conta própria ou se ele foi puxado. Aconteceu tão rápido que os dois garotos no quarto nem sequer conseguiram se mexer. Jongdae foi sugado, com certeza foi. Aquele armário sacudia como uma máquina de lavar, e se os garotos se esforçassem, conseguiam ouvir um grito abafado de algum lugar.

Minseok tentou retomar os sentidos. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele estava alucinando? Certamente não, pois se estivesse, Yixing também estava. Eles não poderiam estar loucos juntos, ou poderiam?

Yixing começou a andar em passos cautelosos para algum lugar. Minseok logo percebeu, ele parecia querer fugir dali.

— Aonde você vai? — Minseok perguntou.

— Chamar os outros. — Yixing disse, e saiu correndo.

_ "O pé-de-cabra",  _ pensou. Correu para buscar o objeto que dessa vez, saiu com tranquilidade. Foi até o armário e o acertou com força. Nada aconteceu. Tentou outra vez. Pareceu parar de balançar.

A porta abriu com força e arrebatou Minseok, ele foi jogado para um canto do quarto. Sentiu uma pontada na costa, havia batido em algum lugar, a dor era aguda. Minseok se levantou como pôde e voltou a acertar o armário com o pé-de-cabra. A mobília então começou a diminuir. E Minseok ficou desesperado. Jongdae estava ali dentro, ou ele achava que estava. A verdade era que Minseok não sabia mais nada, mas não podia ficar parado.

Bateu outra vez e o armário diminuiu, e foi diminuindo gradativamente. Minseok perdeu as forças das pernas e levou as mãos aos cabelos. Os outros garotos chegaram no quarto nesse momento.

Kyungsoo direcionou a grande lanterna para o quarto e o que mostrava era Minseok caído no chão em frente à um armário...de brinquedo.

— Minseok? — Kyungsoo chamou. Minseok virou para ele assustado, parecia não ter notado que outras pessoas chegaram, ele estava se tremendo.

— O Jongdae, ele...ele tava aqui. Mas...essa coisa, esse...comeu ele.

Kyungsoo e Jongin se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada. Junmyeon foi o único que entrou no quarto e se agachou em frente a Minseok.

— Minseok…— Junmyeon colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e olhou em seus olhos — Você tá caducando.

Minseok empurrou Junmyeon que começou a rir e se levantou. Ainda tremendo, mas agora de raiva.

— Eu tô falando sério, isso realmente aconteceu!

— Claro. Não estou duvidando, vovô. — Junmyeon zombou.

E os dois tinham a mesma idade, dezoito.

— Gente, Yixing trouxe uma piada para nós, já escutaram? — Sehun chegou na sala com os outros três que faltavam. Ele estava segurando o riso. — Ele disse que Jongdae foi sugado por um armário!

Kyungsoo e Jongin se entreolharam de novo, Junmyeon também trocou olharem com eles. Ficaram os três calados.

— Ué...o que foi? — Baekhyun perguntou, confuso.

— Vocês não estão ensaiando para uma peça, não? — Junmyeon perguntou.

— Peça é o caralho! Jongdae sumiu, entendeu? Eu não tô mentindo, imbecil. Dá pra parar de ser escroto que nem seu namorado e acreditar em mim? — Minseok se revoltou, começou a empurrar Junmyeon com força, mas os outros garotos foram rápidos em afastá-los.

— Nós realmente estamos dizendo a verdade. — Yixing disse. — Algo sumiu com o Jongdae. Eu não sei o que foi, mas algo muito estranho aconteceu aqui.

— Não é uma pegadinha? — Jongin perguntou. 

— Não! Eu não iria pregar uma peça com vocês. Nunca! — Yixing respondeu, levemente alterado. E Yixing nunca se alterava.

Os garotos ficaram calados. Algo havia acontecido ali, Jongdae sumiu, os que viram a cena estavam atordoados. Talvez a decoração fosse um problema, mas não o único.

  
  
(...)  
  


— Sei lá, muito estranha essa história… — Jongin disse parando por um instante. O grupo havia se dividido novamente. Fizeram duplas e cada uma procurava alguma coisa. Jongin estava no momento com Kyungsoo, procurando uma chave reserva.

— Do Jongdae? Realmente. Ele simplesmente sumiu? Foi sugado? Muito estranho.

— Você vai rir de mim se eu disser que estou com medo disso?

Kyungsoo virou para o namorado e sorriu. Jongin estava apoiado em uma cômoda e Kyungsoo foi andando até estar de frente a ele, entre suas pernas.

— Não precisa ficar com medo. Ele provavelmente fugiu, e os amigos dele não querem dizer como, pra ninguém segui-lo. Você sabe, nenhum de nós se dá bem com o Jongdae. — Kyungsoo disse, acariciando os cabelos do namorado.

— Mas, e aquele armariozinho? Aquilo era realmente assustador.

— Eu não sei. Mas é loucura, não dá pra acreditar no que eles falaram.

— Talvez tenha algo nessa casa. Tipo, todo mundo acredita que tenha um bicho-papão morando aqui. Talvez não tivesse antes, mas a crença das pessoas é forte, podem ter criado um.

— Meu namorado é tão inteligente. — Kyungsoo roubou um selinho. 

— É porque eu passo muito tempo com você.

Os dois sorriram e começaram a se beijar. E estavam tão empolgados que nem notaram que havia alguém atrás deles. E esse alguém sorrateiramente chegava perto, e mais perto…

— Ei! — Baekhyun gritou. Os dois garotos também gritaram e Baekhyun começou a rir. — Vocês viram a minha dupla?

— Tá aqui. — Kyungsoo respondeu, apontando para dentro do olho. Baekhyun mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e continuou procurando sua dupla, que sumiu.

  
(...)

Chanyeol estava sem lanterna. Ela caiu e desmontou em algum lugar da sala em que ele estava, seu objetivo agora era encontrá-la.

Mas Chanyeol não estava cem por cento das pernas, quando se abaixava, elas tremiam. Era um dos poucos que acreditou na história de Yixing e Minseok, ele realmente achava que o armário tinha sugado Jongdae e podia haver um grande possibilidade de algo acontecer com os outros, ou com ele, e era seu maior medo.

Tentava enganar, mas a verdade era que ele tinha pavor do bicho-papão. Quando era pequeno, seu pai sempre disse para se comportar, ou o bicho-papão vinha catá-lo de noite, e usava um primo de Chanyeol como exemplo. O garoto era rebelde e sem limites, um dia ele sumiu, e o pai de Chanyeol dizia que o primo tinha sido levado pelo bicho-papão. Agora Chanyeol também era um garoto rebelde, ele fugiu da casa de sua mãe quando ela disse que perdoava o marido da traição, coisa que ele não aceitava. E certamente também não tinha limites. Se o bicho-papão estivesse procurando alguém, Chanyeol era a presa perfeita.

Ele estava engatinhando pelo chão, tateando com o maior cuidado para tentar encontrar sua lanterna quando se chocou com algo, um corpo. Não precisou sequer olhar pra ele e já começou a gritar.

Chanyeol se empurrou para longe, a respiração ficou ofegante e então, a lanterna se acendeu, era Baekhyun novamente.

— O que diabos você tá fazendo?

— Eu quase morri de susto agora. Nunca mais faça isso!

— Dessa vez eu realmente não fiz nada. Você que tá muito sensível. — Baekhyun estendeu a mão e começou a ajudar Chanyeol a levantar. — Você sumiu do nada, eu fiquei preocupado. Mas vendo que você tá engatinhando no escuro me arrependo de ter gastado tempo te procurando.

— Você...ficou preocupado? — Chanyeol perguntou com um sorriso espaçoso, era só isso que havia escutado.

— Não. Foi modo de dizer. — Baekhyun respondeu, e o sorriso de Chanyeol sumiu.

— O que nós vamos fazer agora? — Chanyeol perguntou quando eles entraram no corredor.

— Procurar por onde aquele desgraçado do Jongdae fugiu, para nós fugirmos também.

— Ele não fugiu Baek, ele foi…

— Abduzido por um armário. Sei, sei, eu ouvi a lenda. — Baekhyun debochou. — Mas ele não sumiu no além, foi para algum lugar, é esse lugar que a gente tá procurando.

— E se...esse lugar, for nosso maior medo? O Jongdae tinha medo de lugares apertados.

Baekhyun parou de andar e olhou para Chanyeol. O rosto parecia de preocupação, mas logo se desfez e ele deu um tapa no braço do amigo.

— Sem chance. — Baekhyun riu, mas no fundo, se sentiu temeroso.

  
(...)  
  


— Eu não tô ficando doido, certo? Você viu o mesmo que eu, não é? — Minseok rodava pelo quarto. Desde que todos se dispersaram pela segunda vez ele continuava ali.

— Você não tá doido, eu vi também. 

— E o que aconteceu com ele? Será que...será que ele…

— Eu não sei. Mas a gente precisa sair daqui, isso eu sei. 

— Certo. Sim, isso. Temos que sair daqui. Sair daqui...temos que sair...temos...

— Minseok! — Yixing sacudiu o amigo. — Tá tudo bem, cara?

Minseok piscou algumas vezes, a vista embaçou por um momento e se Yixing não estivesse o segurando ele provavelmente iria cair.

— Tá, eu tô bem sim, eu só...meu deus, o que tá acontecendo?

— Cadê o seu apito?

— No meu bolso, por que?

— Junmyeon trouxe uma bolsa do carro, deve ter água lá. Eu vou buscar e você fica aqui. Se alguma coisa acontecer, use o apito, quantas vezes for, até que alguém apareça.

— Tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada Xing. Eu tô legal.

— Certo.

Yixing ainda pensou um pouco antes de soltar Minseok e saiu correndo atrás de Junmyeon.

Minseok ficou estático no meio do quarto. Só de pensar que Jongdae estava ali a pouco tempo e agora...droga, ele não fazia ideia onde Jongdae estava. 

A sua mente alertava:  _ "Ele está morto. A porra do bicho-papão realmente existe. Você arrombou o armário do bicho-papão, ele vai vir puxar seu pé igual fez com Jongdae", _ mas Minseok tentava não ligar para esse pensamento. 

Talvez Jongdae não tenha sido levado por tentar arrombar a janela, talvez tenha sido por que ele era idiota. Ele falava mal de todo mundo, isso o classificava como uma criança malcriada, certo? Talvez sim.

Minseok estava inquieto. Continuava parado, mas parecia que estava correndo por toda a mansão. Sua respiração não conseguia voltar ao normal e a vista voltava a embaçar. E foi nesses momento que Minseok percebeu que o pequeno armário a sua frente voltava a se mexer.

Ele balançou um pouco e tombou. De lá, saiu uma barata.

A barata correu para os lados e sumiu na escuridão, logo após dela, duas outras baratas saíram e continuavam saindo de forma desembestada.

Minseok pulou de onde estava, ele odiava baratas ou qualquer outro inseto. E para aumentar seu desespero, começaram a surgir formigas, gafanhotos e aranhas. Elas não paravam de sair, chegou um momento em que era difícil distinguir o que era o piso e o que era o exército de formigas embaixo de seus pés.

Minseok saiu se esbarrando nas coisas até chegar no corredor. Mas mal teve tempo de respirar aliviado. Os insetos corriam atrás, e uma das aranhas havia dobrado de tamanho. Os olhos de Minseok arregalaram, aquela coisa de oito pernas estava ficando do seu tamanho. 

Minseok começou a correr pelo corredor, era tudo que podia fazer. Corria e gritava pela sua vida, apesar dos insetos não serem muito rápidos. Chegou a passar pelo quarto onde Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam, mas eles estavam se beijando e não perceberam.

— Você está ouvindo alguém gritando? — Chanyeol perguntou, parando de tentar abrir uma janela.

— Sim. — Baekhyun respondeu — Parece o…

— Minseok!? — Os dois gritaram juntos e correram para a porta. 

Ele tinha chegado no corredor central, onde ficava as escadas. Os que estavam no térreo conseguiam ouvir seus gritos e correram para ver o que acontecia.

A maior aranha já estava com o dobro do tamanho de Minseok, mas ele se recusava a olhar para trás e conferir. Estava praticamente fazendo uma maratona. Seria engraçado, se não fosse apavorante.

— Aquilo é uma aranha gigante!? — Baekhyun gritou. Ele e Chanyeol estavam semi escondidos atrás da porta.

— Eu acho que eu vou vomitar...— Chanyeol disse, começando a tossir.

Minseok já não aguentava mais correr, queria parar, mas não podia, não enquanto aqueles insetos estivessem atrás dele.

Nenhum dos meninos parecia querer se mexer. A aranha gigante tirava a coragem de qualquer um. Mas um teve forças em correr até a infestação para fazer alguma coisa, Jongin.

Com um cabo de ferro que arrancou de uma cama, Jongin acertou uma das pernas da aranha, que tombou para o lado, bateu no guarda corpo e arrancou a madeira que despencou alguns metros. Kyungsoo apareceu atrás do namorado com outro cabo de ferro e começou a se empenhar em bater em outra perna daquele bicho enorme.

Do outro lado, Baekhyun puxava Chanyeol para saírem dali, mas Chanyeol não abria os olhos e Baekhyun estava em um impasse entre gritar de medo e gritar com Chanyeol.

Por um segundo, a curiosidade pareceu ser maior, e Minseok virou para ver o que acontecia. A aranha o encarou intensamente e aquilo foi horripilante. Todos aqueles oito olhos pareciam estar completamente voltados para si, ela não parecia estar andando por instinto, Minseok tinha certeza que ela estava atrás de si, ela estava o perseguindo, ela era seu bicho-papão.

Foi inevitável, as pernas deixaram de funcionar e Minseok nem conseguiu clamar por ajuda quando caiu no chão, desacordado. A aranha não pareceu se importar com suas pernas danificadas, pareceu até que ficou mais forte. Seu tamanho dobrou novamente, a esse ponto, ela havia arrancado parte do teto, e a madeira caia sobre os dois garotos que tentavam combatê-la. 

Vendo o amigo no chão. Yixing correu pelas escadas e tentou alcançá-lo, mas os passos da aranha estavam ligeiros e pouco antes de chegar ao desacordado a aranha o capturou. Minseok foi tomado pela pata gigante e os garotos viram aquela coisa nojenta subir pelas paredes e quebrar a construção, sumindo de suas vistas.

Kyungsoo ficou furioso. Começou a acertar os insetos que sobraram no chão com força.

— Amor, vamos sair daqui. — Jongin cutucou o braço de Kyungsoo.

— Esses insetos nojentos acham que vão ficar vivos depois disso? Eu vou matar todos! — Kyungsoo dizia acertando o chão.

— Deixa aí. Vamos embora, amor...

Kyungsoo estava tentando se distrair. Tentando assumir para si mesmo que aquilo era uma alucinação, não estava acontecendo. Nem sequer estava focando nas formigas que corriam de um lado para o outro. Estava meio avoado para falar a verdade, só despertou quando ouviu alguém rir.

A risada era de um homem, mas parecia muito grossa para ser Jongin. Ele olhou para trás por um instante e o único ali era o namorado, então voltou a acertar as formigas. Porém, parou antes mesmo de voltar ao que estava fazendo, pois demorou pouco mais de três segundos para notar que Jongin estava com uma feição diferente. Virou-se novamente, e percebeu que o namorado estava a ponto de chorar. Ele apertava o braço de Kyungsoo com força.

— Kyungsoo. — Escutou alguém chamar. Quando virou, sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem, como se quisessem fugir da epiderme. Ali a sua frente, um homem de rosto branco e um antigo traje de circo sorria. Ele era careca e Kyungsoo podia jurar que aquilo era seu crânio a mostra. Era um palhaço, ou um demônio disfarçado de palhaço. — Se você continuar batendo nos meus amiguinhos eu vou ter que bater em você. — Ele disse e sorriu, um sorriso disposto a arrancar a alma de Kyungsoo. E foi sabendo disso, que ele tropeçou nos próprios pés, segurou a mão de Jongin e saiu correndo.

  
  
(...)  
  
  


— Merda, merda, merda, merda... — Baekhyun murmurava para si mesmo enquanto corria pelos corredores do terceiro andar. Ele largou Chanyeol quando a aranha agarrou Minseok e era o único correndo em direção ao buraco que o bicho fez. 

Ele não tinha muita noção do que faria quando chegasse aonde ia. Talvez olhasse para o horizonte esperando encontrar aquele monstro e trazer Minseok de volta, ou quem sabe usar aquele buraco como escapatória daquele lugar assustador.

Virou o corredor e as luzes piscavam. Sua lanterna não estava mais funcionando depois de ter que usá-la o tempo todo com Chanyeol. Sabia que ao passar naquele corredor algo aconteceria, ele sentia isso, então diminuiu o ritmo e começou a andar.

Sentiu sua respiração voltar ao normal a medida que continuava andando, mas se mantinha alerta com aquela luz oscilante. Baekhyun não iria enganar a si mesmo, viu com os próprios olhos. Minseok poderia ter mentido sobre a fuga de Jongdae, mas nada coerente justificava aquela aranha gigante andando pelo corredor central, pegando o garoto desacordado e subindo pelas paredes com ele. Tinha algo acontecendo ali, algo acontecendo com eles. Seja o bicho-papão ou todas as entidades do mal fazendo uma confraternização. Algo fora de seus controles estava disposto a dá-los um fim.

Baekhyun não iria mais se fingir de forte, estava com medo para caramba.

E aquela luz continuava, como um aviso contínuo de que ele não podia relaxar. Então ele parou no meio do corredor. Por que iria atrás de Minseok? Ele já era. Se não estava morto, estava muito distante, em algum lugar impossível de alcançá-lo. Deu meia volta. Baekhyun precisava pensar em si mesmo, ou pensar naqueles que o importavam no momento: Yixing, Sehun, Junmyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo…

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun ouviu alguém gritar no outro sentido do corredor. A curiosidade o fez correr até onde achava que vinha o som.

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun continuou correndo, o som parecia estar mais perto.

E então, as luzes se apagaram.

Baekhyun parou. Conseguiu ouvir os passos na madeira se aproximaram, eram lentos, e se fosse alguém realmente procurando por Chanyeol, não estaria andando tão tranquilamente. Foi aí que Baekhyun pensou: _ não é a voz de ninguém que eu conheço _ . Sentiu um frio na espinha.  _ Merda, _ pensou novamente.

As luzes se acenderam.

Baekhyun colocou um pé para trás, mas não chegou a correr, como pretendia. Pensou que se fugisse, poderia ser pior.

Um estranho palhaço careca balançava um machado como se fosse um simples brinquedo. Ele era tão branco que chegava a reluzir. Talvez seu tom de pele fosse esse, ou talvez ele não tivesse tom de pele. Talvez, ele não tenha pele.

— Você não é o Chanyeol. — O palhaço dizia. Sua voz era grossa, mas falhava e ficava fina no meio da frase. — É muito pequeno para ser ele.

Baekhyun deu um passo para trás, o palhaço continuava andando lentamente. Baekhyun só tinha uma lanterna para se defender, ele não era bom de correr, tinha asma, só virar de costas para aquele cara já iria colocá-lo em desvantagem.

— Baekhyun? — Baekhyun ouviu chamar atrás dele. Parecia ser Sehun.

— Baekhyun...Então, você é Byun Baekhyun. — O palhaço sorriu. — Eu conheço você, Byun Baekhyun. Do circo. Lembra? Byun...Baekhyun…

As bochechas no rosto branco começaram a se dissolver. Escorriam como uma massa fresca, e um vão escuro ia se formando à medida que as bochechas iam desgrudando dos olhos.

Baekhyun deu alguns passos para trás, ele começava a se sentir fraco por encarar aquele palhaço por tanto tempo. Mas ele não tinha medo de palhaços, não tanto para estar tremendo daquela forma.

Ele estava começando a imaginar aquele palhaço sugando sua alma, mas a voz que havia chamado ele apareceu. Sehun surgiu do seu lado e jogou um vaso na cabeça do palhaço.

— O que você tá fazendo parado, idiota? 

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes para voltar aos sentidos. O palhaço havia caído no chão, mas já estava se recuperando. Isso deu às forças que Baekhyun precisava para sair correndo junto com Sehun.

— Ele veio daí, cara. A gente precisa ir para o outro lado! — Baekhyun gritou para Sehun. Sehun segurou o pulso de Baekhyun e os dois entraram em um quarto.

— Tem um palhaço do outro lado, ele tá perseguindo o Jongin.

— Então tem dois?

— Sim, tem dois. Culpa de vocês, imbecis que tem medo de caras fantasiados.

— Eu não tenho medo de palhaços. Ele tava atrás do Chanyeol, eu ouvi ele chamar.

— Chanyeol nem sabe o que está acontecendo, ele tá no térreo com o Yixing.

— Mas eu ouvi…

— O medo é seu, beleza? Você que atraiu essa coisa. Eu sei que você tem medo de circos.

— Mas não é pelos palhaços.

— É pelo quê então? — Os dois se encararam, mas não houve resposta. O machado do palhaço logo surgiu na porta, arrancando a madeira sem dó. 

  
  
(...)  
  
  


Jongin não sabia mais qual era seu maior medo.

Sempre soube que tinha pavor de ficar perto dos palhaços sorridentes de circo, não confiava naqueles sorrisos. Ele até evitava aniversários que tinham a participação daquelas criaturas de índole suspeitosa.

Homens adultos agindo de forma caricata para entreter crianças. Era muito estranho para ser aceitável. Como as mães deixavam seus filhos deliberadamente ficar com pessoas assim?

Jongin tinha certeza que por trás daqueles trajes coloridos haviam seres sombrios. Mas nunca quis confirmar sua tese, principalmente da forma como estava sendo.

Sim, por dentro dos trajes de circo havia um ser sombrio. Um monstro determinado a exterminá-los apenas por diversão, pois ele estava rindo, era claro que estava se divertindo. Se divertindo com o desespero.

Jongin não sabia direito como aquela coisa apareceu. O choque foi tão grande que sua mente se recusou a projetar a cena novamente. Mas sabia que ele e Kyungsoo estavam correndo daquele palhaço juntos. Estavam empurrando cômodas, armários e tudo que viam pela frente para atrasar o perseguidor. Talvez eles tivessem aquele medo em comum.

Não o medo de palhaços. O medo de serem  _ assassinados _ .

— Jongin! Aqui! — Jongin ouviu e viu Chanyeol chamar. Ele, Yixing e Junmyeon estavam alguns metros a frente, perto de uma porta, provavelmente planejando se esconder ali.

Já haviam algumas coisas no caminho atrapalhando o percurso, coisas que eles mesmos jogaram. Estavam dando voltas para fugir daquele palhaço.

Os dois estavam pulando como quem faz uma corrida de obstáculos. Naquele momento, Jongin via tudo em câmera lenta, pôde ver quando Sehun e Baekhyun se juntaram aos outros. Eles estavam ofegantes e sujos, parecia que tinham acabado de sair dos escombros de algum lugar.

_ Eu preciso me juntar a eles também _ , Jongin pensou. Se Sehun e Baekhyun conseguiram escapar, ele e Kyungsoo também conseguiriam. Eles estavam quase lá, Jongin estava confiante.

Mas claro. Ele estava confiante antes de olhar para trás. Foi o momento exato. No segundo em que se virou, Jongin viu os pés de Kyungsoo tentarem pular um alto pedaço de madeira, mas eles não conseguiram e Kyungsoo praticamente capotou, ele rodou para frente e bateu no guarda-corpo quebrado. Jongin conseguiu ver o exato momento em que ele deslizou para a borda.

Parou no mesmo momento, chegou a cair. Palhaço nenhum importava agora. Kyungsoo estava pendurado no que sobrou no piso daquele andar, o terceiro, cair dali seria perigoso. Jongin voltou os passos, correu até Kyungsoo e estendeu a mão, mas Kyungsoo estava olhando para baixo.

— A mão! Amor, me dá a mão!

— Jongin...— Kyungsoo já soluçava, se Jongin não conhecesse bem sua voz nem poderia dizer que Kyungsoo estava o chamando. Ele continuava encarando os próprios pés. O corpo balançando e só quatro dedos agarrados a madeira.

— Kyungsoo! Meu deus! Me dá a mão!

Nesse momento, os garotos que esperavam na porta perceberam que algo tinha dado errado. Sehun e Chanyeol correram para ajudá-los. 

Kyungsoo finalmente olhou para Jongin. Seu olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ele sorria. Jongin não entendia o que estava acontecendo ele nem sequer queria pensar sobre. Kyungsoo recolheu um dedo, agora só três seguravam o piso de madeira. Jongin agarrou o braço de Kyungsoo com as duas mãos.

— O que você tá fazendo!?

— Eu já te disse que eu te amo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, incrivelmente calmo.

— Cala a boca, não é hora de conversar. — Jongin começava a puxar Kyungsoo pelo braço, já haviam várias lágrimas teimosas tentando escapar de seus olhos.

— Você sabe. Do chão, eu não passo. — Kyungsoo disse e sorriu. Foi a última coisa que Jongin ouviu. 

O palhaço finalmente chegou onde os dois estavam e não pensou muito antes de acertar com o machado nas costas. Chanyeol e Sehun haviam acabado de chegar, mas era tarde demais.

Viram a criatura chutar Jongin e Kyungsoo andares a baixo. Chanyeol caiu no chão no mesmo momento, tentou arrumar forças se arrastando com os braços e correu de volta para o quarto, deixando Sehun sozinho.

— Ei, coisa feia. — Sehun chamou. O palhaço virou a cabeça para ele de forma rápida. — Eu não tenho medo de você. Pode vir.

O palhaço sorriu, e o seu sorriso foi esticando até chegar na alturas dos ouvidos, que não existiam, porque ele não tinha ouvidos. Ele se aproximou de Sehun que mantinha uma cara séria, mostrando não estar com medo. O palhaço levantou o machado e deu um grito agudo. Sehun fechou os olhos com força.

Silêncio.

Sehun abriu os olhos.

Tinha um balão colorido flutuando na sua frente.

Por via das dúvidas, Sehun deu um soco no balão. Nada aconteceu. Ele posicionou perto dos pés para espocá-lo, mas acabou tendo a vista atraída para o guarda-corpo quebrado. 

Jongin e Kyungsoo, estavam ali agora pouco. E agora...estavam alguns andares abaixo, que Sehun não quis olhar para confirmar mas decidiu acreditar nessa afirmativa. 

Pegou o balão e amarrou no que sobrou do guarda-corpo daquele andar, e saiu andando, inconformado. Jongin e Kyungsoo não eram crianças malcriadas.

Ou eles eram. Na visão de alguém.

  
  
(...)  
  


A primeira coisa que Sehun fez quando chegou no quarto foi dar um soco em Chanyeol.

— Você tá maluco!? — Chanyeol colocava a mão na bochecha que sentia latejar.

— Ah, Claro. Você que me deixa sozinho com aquele demônio e sou eu o maluco! 

— Não correu porque não quis!

— Se eu não tivesse ficado lá aquela coisa ainda estaria no nosso pé.

— E então? Quer que eu me curve pro seu ato heróico?

Sehun acertou outro soco no rosto de Chanyeol, o Park o empurrou e deu um soco em seu olho.

— Dá pra parar? — Baekhyun puxou Chanyeol para o lado

— Eu te odeio. — Chanyeol vociferou para Sehun. — Era pra você ter morrido, junto com a sua mãe, aquela desgraçada.

Sehun ficou calado, olhou para Chanyeol uma última vez e se levantou, saindo da sala. Pouco depois, Junmyeon saiu atrás dele, e Yixing em seguida, afirmando ir ver se eles conseguiam escapar pelo buraco na parede do quarto andar.

— Puta merda, Chanyeol. Você nunca aprendeu que com a mãe dos outros não se brinca? — Baekhyun empurrou Chanyeol

— E com o pai dos outros? Alguém disse pra mãe do Sehun não brincar?

— Eles morreram, Chanyeol. Os dois. E isso não foi culpa de um ou de outro. Foi um acidente, entendeu? Para de ficar procurando justificativa onde não tem, imbecil. — Baekhyun disse antes de sair do quarto também.

Chanyeol ficou alguns minutos sozinho, pensativo. Talvez ele tenha forçado a barra. 

Baekhyun havia saído batendo os pés. Era muita coisa acontecendo e aqueles dois só conseguiam pensar em si mesmos e em seus passados. Baekhyun esperava uma trégua entre eles, pelo menos naquele momento. Mas a única trégua que acontecia ali era a de seus medos. Pois o próximo estava demorando para atormentá-los, mas não estava distante.

  
(...)

— Aonde você vai? — Junmyeon apressava o passo para alcançar Sehun.

— Pra qualquer lugar. Só não quero quebrar a cara do Chanyeol aqui, posso esperar pra quando nós sairmos.

— Ele estava só falando da boca pra fora…

— Eu sei. Não me importo se ele quer que eu morra ou não. Eu vou morrer, de qualquer jeito. — Sehun disse, fitando o horizonte. Junmyeon se aproximou e passou a mão no seu braço, para confortá-lo. Antes, ele e Chanyeol eram grandes amigos, ninguém pensaria que as coisas mudariam completamente.

— Mas eu me importo. — Junmyeon disse — E enquanto eu estiver vivo, vou garantir que você também esteja. 

Sehun e Junmyeon se olharam e um tímido sorriso entre os dois surgiu. Eles continuaram andando em direção ao quarto andar, com os dedos se esbarrando pelo caminho, tímidos demais para se juntarem de fato.

  
(...)  
  


Baekhyun sabia que tinha alguém o seguindo e esse alguém não era Chanyeol. 

Ele virou rapidamente para trás, mas não encontrou ninguém. Voltou a olhar para frente e deu um grito. Tinha um balão ali, na sua frente.

Chanyeol virou o corredor pouco depois que Baekhyun se deu de contra com aquele balão. Viu o garoto colocar as mãos nos ouvidos imediatamente e se abaixar. Chanyeol correu até ele.

— Vem, Baek.

Era só um balão de gás inofensivo. Mas Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun tinha medo deles. Talvez era algum trauma de infância, ou ele tivesse medo do barulho. Chanyeol nunca o julgou por isso, todos têm medos afinal.

— Não. Vai embora. — Ele respondeu, estava em posição fetal.

Chanyeol respirou fundo e levantou. Pegou o balão e iria espocá-lo.

— Não! — Baekhyun gritou, Chanyeol até se espantou. — Só deixa ai e vai embora. Por favor.

— Claro que não, Baekhyun. Por que você acha que eu vou te deixar aqui sozinho? Vai andando. Eu vou espocar isso aqui quando for seguro pra você.

Baekhyun se levantou com a ajuda de Chanyeol e fez o que ele disse. Tampou bem os ouvidos e saiu andando.

Chanyeol esperou Baekhyun estar um pouco longe e levou o balão aos pés, então pisou neles e viu o plástico estourar. Pronto. Não incomodaria mais.

Deu uma última checada se aquilo realmente não iria voltar das cinzas para assombrá-los, mas ao que tudo indicava, era só um balão mesmo. Começou a andar para encontrar Baekhyun e ao olhar para cima sentiu um calafrio subir em seu corpo. Haviam vários candelabros no caminho, todos balançavam, e não havia vento.

Baekhyun continuava com os ouvidos tapados, provavelmente não estava escutando o ranger dos ferros balançantes. Muito menos um logo a sua frente, que parecia disposto a escorregar das correntes.

Chanyeol apressou o passo. Olhar para cima agora o deixava tonto. O candelabro sobre Baekhyun balançava com mais intensidade, Chanyeol queria fugir dali, mas não podia deixar Baekhyun.

Então começou a correr.

E o candelabro começou a ceder.

Em questão de segundos, estava caindo.

Chanyeol não iria chegar a tempo.

Baekhyun parou de andar e tirou as mãos dos ouvidos. Ele olhou para trás e viu Chanyeol correndo, mas não pôde entender o por quê.

O candelabro estava a poucos metros de sua cabeça.

Chanyeol se atirou em cima de Baekhyun.

E candelabro caiu sobre os dois.

  
  
(...)  
  
  


— Essa foi a pior ideia que tivemos em toda nossa vida. — Junmyeon disse. Eles enfim haviam chegado no quarto andar.

— Com certeza. Eu nunca mais embarco nas aventuras do Baekhyun. — Sehun disse. Os dois haviam parado de esbarrar os dedos propositalmente e estavam agora de mindinhos dados.

Yixing descobriu que eles conseguiriam sair se escalassem as paredes até embaixo, mas era um pouco perigoso, por isso, Junmyeon e Sehun estavam procurando por uma corda, pelo menos para dar alguma segurança.

— Se esse lugar não fosse assustador, eu moraria aqui.

— Que gosto estranho você tem...— Sehun disse. Junmyeon olhou para ele e os dois riram — Exatamente por isso que você tem um gosto estranho.

Sehun não costumava encarar as pessoas, mas Junmyeon era diferente. Se ele pudesse, ficaria o encarando para sempre.

— A corda.

— Tô acordado.

— Não, imbecil. — Junmyeon riu —  _ A corda. _ Temos que procurar a corda.

— Ah, sim.

Os dois se viraram e começaram a revirar pelos baús. Ali era uma espécie de sala. Cada andar parecia uma casa diferente. Talvez o antigo dono usava aquela mansão como uma residência compartilhada. Haviam muitos cômodos para ser de uma família só.

Junmyeon estava mexendo em um baú quando sentiu uma gota pingar e sua cabeça. Olhou para cima e viu outra gota cair, esse em seu olho.

— Mais que diabo. — Junmyeon se levantou.

— O que foi?

— Uma goteira, acho.

Outro pingo. E mais um. E mais outro.

Não havia mais um lugar pingando, a sala inteira começou a molhar. A água saia do teto como se saísse de um chuveiro. Estava chovendo ali dentro, uma chuva torrencial. Junmyeon tentava escapar dali, a água batia com força e ele mal podia ver onde estava andando. Foi se debatendo pelas coisas até achar uma abertura, por onde entrou.

A água parou de cair, e ele abriu os olhos.

Tinha uma moldura na sua frente.

Ele estava dentro de um espelho.

E o mundo estava do outro lado.

  
  
(...)  
  


Chanyeol acordou com uma dor imensa nas pernas. Na medida em que sua visão clareava ele podia ver Baekhyun tentando tirar o candelabro de cima dele.

— Eu disse pra você ir sem mim, idiota. — Baekhyun fungava. 

— Eu tô vivo, panaca. Para de chorar. — Chanyeol disse se arrastando para fora do aperto do candelabro. Sua perna esquerda doía como o mundo e Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar de fazer murmúrios de dor. 

Com dificuldade ele levantou e foi com Baekhyun até Yixing.

— Meu deus, o que aconteceu? — Yixing perguntou assustado quando viu Chanyeol ser praticamente arrastado por Baekhyun.

— Caiu um treco na gente. — Baekhyun respondeu, como se não fosse nada de mais. 

— Cadê aquele idiota do Junmyeon?

— Eles estão do outro lado do corredor. — Yixing apontou. — Procurando uma corda.

Chanyeol se desvinculou dos braços e saiu mancando.

— Chanyeol! Aonde você vai? — Baekhyun tentou impedi-lo, mas ele escapou quando o Byun tentou agarrar seu braço.

— Atrás deles. Não dá pra deixar ninguém sozinho por muito tempo nesse lugar. — Chanyeol disse, arrastando sua perna machucada até onde Yixing havia apontado.

  
(...)

Sehun procurava por Junmyeon mas não conseguia avistá-lo. Só conseguia ouvir o barulho da água.

E um barulho de...socos?

Sehun andou pela sala em direção ao barulho e viu Junmyeon, dentro do espelho. Sehun sequer conseguia ouvi-lo, mas sabia que ele estava o chamando. 

Dentro do espelho não estava chovendo, mas estava entrando água. E já estava no tornozelo de Junmyeon. Sehun olhava nos cantos do moldura para ver se havia alguma forma de tirar Junmyeon dali, mas não encontrava nenhuma saída.

Um sentimento percorreu seu corpo. Aquele sentimento estranho, o coração acelerado, a respiração ofegante e até o sangue parecia estar correndo com velocidade. Ele conseguia saber como Junmyeon estava se sentindo lá dentro, pois estava da mesmo forma do outro lado. Ele estava com medo.

— Não, não, não...— A água havia chegado na altura do peito de Junmyeon e ele estava gritando. Sehun não conseguia ouvir de verdade, mas ouvia. Parecia que Junmyeon estava gritando na sua mente.

Começou a bater no espelho. Nada acontecia. A água passava pelo nariz de Junmyeon. Ele se debatia agoniado. Sehun conseguia ver tudo e aquilo estava o desesperando. Deu um soco, dois, três, nada. A água tinha tomado todo o espaço do espelho. Junmyeon balançava os braços e as pernas de maneira frenética. Sehun não suportava mais ver aquilo.

Deu outro soco e o espelho rachou. Um rastro de esperança surgiu. Ele deu outro e mais outro até o espelho estar quase todo rachado. Seu punho estava sangrando, mas ele não se importava. Um pedaço do vidro quebrou e caiu. Ali também, caiu a ficha.

O espelho iria quebrar, mas Junmyeon não iria sair.

— Não...não, não! — Sehun começou a gritar, puxando os cabelos. — É tudo culpa minha! Meu deus, é tudo culpa minha!

Sehun caiu de joelhos, não sabia se chorava ou se gritava. Era tudo culpa sua. Ele estava perdendo alguém de novo, porque era um tremendo idiota, era tudo culpa sua…

(...)

— Sehun? Cara, meu deus… — Chanyeol entrou no quarto. Estava chovendo para caramba lá e as gotas eram tão pesadas que doíam nas costas. Foi complicado enxergar Sehun, mas ele conseguiu avistá-lo. Estava ajoelhado, de frente a um espelho quebrado.

— É tudo culpa minha, é tudo culpa minha… — Sehun repetia para si mesmo. Ele ainda soluçava e nem se importava de secar as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele estava todo molhado afinal.

— O que aconteceu? Sehun, cadê o Junmyeon? — Chanyeol sacudiu Sehun. Chanyeol viu os olhos de Sehun levantarem até o espelho quebrado e ele começou a chorar. Resolveu não perguntar mais, já havia entendido.

Tinha água escorrendo pelas rachaduras. A chuva no quarto enfraqueceu. Chanyeol cutucou Sehun mas ele não parecia não querer se mexer. O espelho começou a ranger e estalar, a água que escorria dele passava pela parede e corria pelo chão.

Chanyeol cutucou Sehun com mais força, a água começava a empossar pelo chão.

— Me deixa aqui. Eu quero morrer. 

— Deixa de ser idiota, já basta eu. — Chanyeol puxou o braço de Sehun. O video continuava estalando, algo ia sair dali.

Arrastou Sehun para fora da sala e os dois se ajudaram a chegar até o buraco na parede. Atrás deles, o espelho já havia quebrado e uma onda se aproximava.

— Corram! — Baekhyun gritou, para os dois que vinham.

Yixing saiu primeiro pelo buraco e foi testando por onde iria para os outros, Baekhyun ia logo atrás.

Chanyeol e Sehun chegaram a discutir por um momento quem iria primeiro, mas Sehun convenceu Chanyeol de ir na frente e ele foi o último a sair.

A água também passou pelo buraco e jorrava na cara deles. Baekhyun e Yixing conseguiram descer por conta própria, mas Chanyeol e Sehun foram jogados pela água. 

Apesar da dor, eles não se deram o luxo de ficar mais tempo ali. Todos os quatro começaram a correr. Estava escuro, ainda era o meio da madrugada. 

Seguiram o mesmo caminho que vieram, dessa vez havia muito mais neblina. Sehun sentia sua visão ficando turva. Era o último correndo. Os outros pareciam sumir na neblina. Em algum lugar, bem longe, Sehun ouvia um apito. E foi ouvindo esse apito, com a vista ficando turva, que ele caiu no chão, no meio da neblina.

  
  
  
  
  
(...)  
  
  
  
  


— E o que aconteceu no final?

— Xiiu! Deixa ele contar.

— Aposto que surgiu um monstro. Um monstrão! Desse tamanho! — O garotinho esticou os braços. E com braços do tamanho dos dele, o monstro não seria muito grande.

— Acho que a polícia achou eles. — O outro garoto sugeriu.

— Acho que eles foram sugados de volta para a casa. — O mais velho entre os três disse, entediado.

— E eu acho que está na hora de dormir.

— Mããee!! — Os três garotos resmungaram. Mas no fim, foram dormir.

Depois de fecharem a porta das crianças o casal sorriu singelo um para o outro e foram em direção ao quarto.

— Ainda não encontrou um fim para sua história, não é? Por isso não conta para os meninos.

— Ainda não me veio a inspiração. — Suspirou — Mas depois de voltar para cá, tenho certeza de que virá.

— Ótimo, estou doida para saber. — A mulher deu um beijo na bochecha do marido, pouco depois ela disse, um pouco receosa — Um homem ligou, dizendo que te conhece dos tempos de escola, ele quer te ver.

— Você perguntou quem era?

— Park Chanyeol. Ele disse que viria aqui amanhã. Eu sei que não deveria marcar nada sem perguntar a você antes mas é que ele…

— Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele. 

  
(...)

No outro dia, como prometido, Chanyeol apareceu na porta.

Ele usava uma bengala, sua fiel acompanhante de anos. Seus cabelos já tinham indícios da idade e ele sorriu para o amigo assim que o viu.

— Quanto tempo, Chanyeol.

— É verdade, Yixing. — Os dois se encararam. Já fazia quarenta anos, mas naquele momento se sentiam jovens de novo — Quando eu soube que você voltou não consegui deixar de vir te visitar. Soube que virou escritor.

— É, eu tento ser um.

— Baekhyun ama seus livros.

— Que bom.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Chanyeol forçou um pigarro.

— Eu precisava te contar que...O Sehun. Ele morreu, tem alguns anos.

— Sério?

— É, ele...você sabe, ele ficou completamente abalado. Acabei não te chamando para o enterro e eu sinto muito por isso. Achei que você estava muito ocupado na China.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

— Nós podemos ir lá. Se você quiser.

— Certo. Será bom.

Os dois sorriram e Yixing entrou em casa por um instante para trocar de roupa. Por algum motivo agora os dois pareciam completos estranhos.

(...)

Sehun tinha uma pedra no gramado, assim como todos os outros. Chanyeol e Yixing sentaram em uma montanha de grama logo a frente, naquele lugar aberto e colorido, mas completamente mórbido.

— E como estão as coisas? Você, Baekhyun...

— Nós estamos indo — Chanyeol riu, sem achar graça de verdade — Passamos anos cuidando de Sehun e quando ele se foi esquecemos até como era a vida. Mas estamos indo bem, eu diria. 

— Que bom.

— Sabe...— Chanyeol disse quando Yixing achou que a conversa havia encerrado — As vezes eu acho que o bicho-papão não desistiu de nós, depois que escapamos. Talvez ele esteja esperando o momento certo para nos atacar. Pois, se ele levou todos, por que só nós fomos privilegiados em sair vivos?

Chanyeol olhava para o horizonte. As folhas das árvores verdes balançavam com calma pela brisa do lugar.

— Não tem nada suspenso lá em casa. — Ele continuou. — Nenhum aniversário tem balões também. A nossa filha reclama que quer uma festa com balões, pois sem balões não é festa, mas de jeito nenhum nós aceitamos. Talvez só estejamos traumatizados. Talvez não aconteça nada. Eu espero que seja só coisa da minha cabeça… — Chanyeol suspirou pesado, mas soltou um sorriso em seguida — E você? Te ver me fez pensar que eu nunca descobri de fato qual era seu medo, você deve ter passado maus bocados também.

— Pois é. — Yixing riu — Mas eu estou bem agora.

— De fato. Baekhyun é um grande fã seu, até sabe o nome dos seus filhos. — Chanyeol disse empurrando Yixing de leve como uma brincadeira. — Então…sem mais sonhos assustadores?

— Não. Sou outro homem agora.

— Isso é ótimo. Sehun iria ficar feliz em saber que você deixou de ser medroso. — Chanyeol riu e Yixing riu junto.

Certamente, Yixing não tinha mais sonhos. A última vez que sonhou foi à quarenta anos atrás. Quando o bicho-papão entrou no apartamento de Yixing e se apossou de seu corpo.

Agora, ele era um homem mudado.  _ Completamente _ mudado.

— Você disse que o Baekhyun é meu fã? — Yixing perguntou — Então, por que não vão lá em casa hoje à noite? As crianças vão adorar conhecer vocês.

— Sério? Iríamos adorar.

— Maravilha. — Os dois sorriram. Mas o sorriso de Yixing foi mais genuíno.

Na sua casa, haviam três candelabros, e as crianças amavam balões.

Ele finalmente teria o fim de sua história.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se comportem crianças.


End file.
